Surprise PoT
by anti-ica
Summary: A party to celebrate the nationals and a very stupid idea of a Surprise Pot... disaster is bound to happen, ne? LONG. Pairings inside. Mystery pairing. Ideas accepted
1. The Beginning

**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **The nationals are starting and what better way to start the nationals than to have a party with the Kantou region!! Throw in Yukimura's healing, Tezuka coming back, Hyoutei getting into the Nationals…and we have a surprise PoT!**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, Maruhara, Golden, Silver, Platinum. ??/??(mystery pair we accept ideas)**

**Category: ****humour/ general**

**Characters:**** Everyone**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own POT; Anti does, however, own Fuji (DIBS ON FUJI! . ) (jks jks, I don't want to get attacked by barbaric fangirls or Konomi Takeshi)**

* * *

_**Rikkaidai:**_

One lovely day, the Rikkaidai regulars were practising tennis…..cause they had to train……for the nationals……yeah. Unfortunately, a certain Junior was late…again…due to the fact that he had to help a pregnant woman give birth….again….yeah…yeah that's it! It was that or he just fell asleep on the bus………again.

"Ne Mura-buchou!!!" Kirihara ran over to Yukimura, using a little _too_ much energy, shooting right past Yukimura and crashing into Sanada.

"Yukimura-buchou…" Sanada scowled, pushing Kirihara away.

"Hai, Akaya?" The buchou in question smiled.

"Even though we're not the number one going to the nationals this year…Can we have a party for the nationals? Can we? Can we?"

"That's a great idea, Akaya. We can hold it at my place." _Hmmm, I wonder how they'll like the idea of the other schools joining in as well…_ Yukimura's eyes gleamed.

"We should have a cake!!" Marui grinned, jumping up and down.

"I was thinking that we should have a Potato pot," Jackal smiled.

"What's that?" His doubles partner asked.

"It's a huge cooking party with potatoes," Jackal explained.

"Why would you want a potato pot?"

"Because I like them"

"But I don't like potatoes…" Kirihara pouted.

"But potatoes are good for you!"

"How?"

"Research says they are"

"…" all the regulars found Yanagi's data to be……strange…putting it lightly, I mean who searches up the nutritional facts about potatoes? They're potatoes…

"Jackal, maybe you should grow your hair back. I think the baldness is getting to you." His doubles partner commented.

"Hmmm, well a Potato pot does sound like a good idea"

"Yukimura, you must be joking"

"Na Geinchirou, would I joke about things like this?"

"…"

"Exactly. If no one else has any ideas then I think that a Potato pot would be a good idea."

While everyone thought about it, our favourite little bratling had an idea he had been _DYING_ to announce.

"Can we have lots and lots of balloons and crayons and a piñata instead of a Potato pot?" Akaya asked, using his cute look.

"That is a wonderful idea Akaya!"

"Buchou, you shouldn't spoil the brat."

"Go away Niou-senpai!"

"Make me."

"Niou, Kirihara! 20 laps NOW!"

As the two aforementioned regulars went to do the laps that they were assigned, the team was actually quiet for once.

"Wow, this is…uncanny." Yagyuu said.

"It's not going to last long."

"Masaharu and Akaya are probably at each other's necks right about now."

"What do you expect?" Marui asked, popping a bubble.

"Nothing less, that's for sure." Jackal grinned at his doubles partner.

"Mura-buchou!! NIOU-SENPAI IS TRYING TO TRIP ME!!!"

"Is not! You fat liar!"

"Masaharu! Is that any way to speak to your kouhai? Apologize to Akaya!"

"NO!"

"Niou, manners!" Yagyuu scolded.

"Gomen, Akaya." But his eyes showed no hint of apologizing, rather, it was scary.

"AHH, buchou! Niou is looking at me weird!"

"AM not!"

"Is too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Shut up and save your strength for running!" Sanada was feeling one of his infamous headaches, which seemed to occur most frequently at practise… what a coincidence. It seems that dealing with people like this will be his downfall. Ica understands how he feels. She has to deal with this kind of idiocy everyday.

"Genichiroh, let them be, it doesn't seem normal if they don't fight." Yukimura smiled.

"So you're saying, that when Masaharu is trying to kill Akaya, it's a good thing?"

"…"

"So who other than me thinks that Akaya's idea for a party was good?"

"…."

"Yukimura, I don't think we should encourage him…" Sanada said

"We should have a cake baking party!!!"

"Does anyone actually know how to bake a cake?"

"Well I do!"

"Bunta, not everyone is as talented as you are"

"….Buchou, I know that you can bake a cake WAYY better than I can without breaking a sweat."

"That may be true, but we have to think of the other people"

"Too many calories…" Yagyuu shook his head.

"You mean, to many chances that Niou would mess up the cake." Yanagi said, scribbling.

"Hey! I wouldn't do such a thing!" Niou said, pretending to be outraged while running.

"Of course, right….." being on the same team as Niou, you learn to never trust the guy.

"Hmmm, if Niou is going to mess up the cake, then maybe I can borrow one of Sadaharu's recipes for cake…."

"NO!"

"Why not? His recipes are delicious!"

"In what world?"

"The other schools should be invited too." Yukimura smiled sweetly.

"What? Yadda! They're just gonna interfere!" Niou objected.

"Come on…" Yukimura turned on his sad smile, "You wouldn't be disagreeing with your buchou would you?"

"Ne- Nevermind…" _Damnit, it always works._

"That's better. Now I do hope you will let me call the other teams."

"Uhhhh, Mura, what schools are gonna be there?"

"Almost all of them, well the ones in the nationals."

"WHAT?!?!" Not just Niou, but ALL the Rikkaidai regulars were MORE than surprised.

"Now then, if the all the schools weren't there then it wouldn't be fun anymore now would it…"

"Yukimura, perhaps we shouldn't invite all the schools…or is it that you want to have fun with Seigaku's Fuji?" Sanada asked.

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"Perhaps it's the look I see in your eye that says that you really want to plan something…..evil"

"Nonsense! It'll just be more fun with all the schools, right?"

"Sure…." Somehow, nobody actually believed that.

* * *

_**Rokakku:**_

In Chiba another miracle has happened.

"SAE-SANN CAN WE HAVE A WE-MADE-IT-INTO-THE-NATIONALS PARTY???? CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE?"

"Kentarou, do you mind lowering your voice a bit?"

"GOMEN SAE-SANNN. IS THIS BETTERR??"

It wasn't but since he didn't want to hurt Kentarou's feelings, Saeki said yes.

"Now what did you want to ask?"

"IF WE CAN HAVE A WE-MADE-IT-INTO-THE-NATIONALS PARTY"

"Sure. If you want. You are the captain"

Again the buchou ring tone rang…..for like the tenth time today….

"MOSHI MOSHI?"

"Ah Aoi-kun, we were just having a talk and we decided to have a Start-Of-Nationals party. Now we just need to know if you want to have a party."

"HOW COINCIDENTALLLL. WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT THAT BUT WE CALLED IT WE-MADE-IT-INTO-THE-NATIONALS."

"Sou ka. Alright, so that means that you're okay with it?"

"YUPP!"

"Alright then, I'll have to ask if we can have it at Keigo's house"

"SUGOIIII. KEIGO-CHAN'S HOUSEEE. I'VE NEVER BEEN INSIDE IT!!"

"We invited the other schools as well so we'll see you there"

"MINAAAAA. SEICHII JUST CALLED AND SAID THAT WE'RE HAVING THE PARTY AT KEIGO'S HOUSEEEE. AND ALL THE SCHOOLS THAT MADE IT INTO THE NATIONALS ARE COMINGGG."

"Nande, nande? Why not at Yukimura's house? Nande, nande?"

"It-chan, Atobe's house is bigger since all the schools are coming, it will be easier to fit all the schools in."

"Nande, nande? Why are all the other schools coming?"

"Well won't it be more fun this way?"

"Hmmm, that means that I won't be able to see Atsushi"

"Ryou-kun why is that?"

"St. Rudolph did not make it into the Nationals"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_**Hyoutei:**_

"This is boring…" Gakuto complained, lazily hitting the tennis ball.

"This isn't supposed to be interesting. We're training for the nationals REMEMBER?" Atobe fumed.

"Meh…"

"What do you mean MEH? Hmmm?" Atobe was annoyed, even more so by the fact that he actually said the word 'meh'.

"Nothing…" Gakuto and Oshitari exchanged a look.

"Seriously Atobe, you're losing your touch. You should be able to think of a more interesting regime." Oshitari smiled.

"Are you asking to get kicked off the team, ahhh?"

"But then I won't have a doubles partner!" Gakuto protested.

Atobe mumbled something about stupid doubles problems and turned around to supervise (-cough- stare at) Jirou, ignoring the glance exchanged between the 2 doubles pairs.

"I know!" An excited Jirou jumped up and down. "We should have a Getting-In-The-Nationals party!!!"

"That's a stupid name." Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"I think it's a good idea actually." Ohtori said.

"It would be better than enduring Atobe's boring training regime." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Ore-sama thinks that you guys are getting to full of yourselves, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu." The ever passive giant replied.

"Excuse me, _WE_ ARE TOO FULL OF OURSELVES?" Shishido resisted the temptation to beat "ore-sama" into a pulp because 1) Ohtori was watching and 2) Kabaji was going to beat Shishido up before he could get to Atobe.

"Are you challenging ore-sama? Ahhh?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Shishido mumbled indignantly.

"Shishido-san…" Ohtori reached and gently touched Shishido's shoulder.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Ryo-kun?" Shishido was obviously trying not to smile.

"Sorry, Shishido- I mean Ryo-kun." Ohtori looked down. (Silver pair moment!!) The whole Hyoutei team ignored the open show of affection, passing it off as something that happened everyday, kinda like Jirou sleeping or Gakuto jumping.

"A party!" Jirou was still jumping up and down somewhere, all excited…yep, it was just a matter of time before he fell asleep again.

"So, Atobe-buchou, what do you think of the idea?" Ohtori asked.

"Ore-sama also likes the idea." Atobe considered.

"Pshaa, only because Jirou suggested it." Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"So what type of party?"

Coincidentally, at that exact moment, Atobe's cell phone rang. Atobe smiled to himself, it's the buchou ring tone. The whole Hyoutei regulars sneezed.

"Ore-sama speaking."

"Hello, Keigo." Yukimura's voice rang.

"Why Seiichi, I wasn't expecting a call from you."

"I'll bet, so how's training going?"

"We're doing well, Hyoutei's going to make a comeback."

"We'll watch out for Hyoutei, for sure." Yukimura chuckled.

"So, Seiichi, there must be another reason that you've called."

"Yes, there is actually, an invitation…or rather, a request."

"A request?"

"Yep, a request for a party…"

"A party? What a coincidence, we were just talking about that."

"Good! Then you wouldn't mind me asking, we were planning to have a Start-of-Nationals party. But, I think it'll be a bit crowded at my place, we were wondering if we could go to your place…although we still need a theme…"

"My place would be okay, I'm sure my parents would agree."

"That's wonderful!!! But we still to figure out what type of party it would be, my team would like either a Potato Cooking Party or a Cake Baking party…both of them I'm not keen on. The last option from Rokakku is a We-Made-It-Into-The-Nationals party."

"Hmm, let me ask my team and I'll get back to you okay?"

"Sure."

Atobe hung up and surveyed his team.

"Was that Yukimura-san from Rikkaidai?" Ohtori asked.

"Yes."

"Why did he call?" Gakuto asked.

"For a party, a Start-of-Nationals party."

"That's even stupider than Jirou's Getting-in-The-Nationals party."

"Your just jealous you didn't come up with the idea."

"It's a stupid idea."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not"

"To"

"Shut up!" Atobe snapped, mainly at Gakuto. "Stupid idea or not, we're having one."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Atobe glared. "I already promised Seiichi, now all we need is …what type of party."

"What type of party?"

"Don't make Ore-sama repeat himself. Rikkaidai wants either a Potato Cooking party or a Cake Baking party. Rokakku wants a We-Made-It-Into-The-Nationals party."

"Ew, all three of them are stupid." Gakuto grumbled and received another warning glare from Atobe.

"I would say just a normal party." Oshitari said.

"Yeah, I guess I would want that too." Ohtori glanced at Shishido.

"That's boring." Jirou pouted, receiving a glare from Shishido.

"Ore-sama agrees, it should be more interesting if it was going to be at ore-sama's place, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"You're just agreeing because Jirou thinks it's boring." Shishido complained.

"Ore-sama doesn't recall asking you, ahhh?"

"Can we get back to the topic?" Hiyoshi talked for the first time.

"Topic?" It seems that the Hyoutei team had short-term memory.

"The party…?" _Senpai-tachi are stupid._

"Oh…right…"

"How about a pool party?" Gakuto suggested.

"That's only fun when there's girls, stupid." The straight members of the team said.

"Not necessarily…well not for Atobe, Jirou, Shishido or Ohtori." Oshitari commented, earning a deathly glare from Atobe, a sloppy grin from Jirou, a murderous look from Shishido and a deep crimson blush from Ohtori.

"For the last time, ore-sama is NOT gay!"

This was accompanied by a lot of coughing.

"…it's called bisexual!" Atobe argued.

"I would've thought you were autosexual if not for Jirou." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"What's autosexual?" Jirou asked, cutely.

"Narcissism." Oshitari adjusted his glasses.

"What's that?" Gakuto asked.

"CAN WE GET BACK ON THE TOPIC?" Atobe finally snapped.

"Okay, okay, so no pool party." Gakuto quickly said.

"Knowing you, Atobe, you would want a formal gathering." Oshitari said.

"How formal can you get with the Rikkaidai boys?" Shishido asked.

"Hmm, it will be more disastrous than anything, ahhh?" Atobe considered, finally calming down.

"I know! A Surprise Pot!!!" Jirou jumped up and down.

"Surprise…pot…?" Ohtori looked stunned.

"What's that?" Gakuto was brave enough to ask.

"It's like this huge pot where everyone eats from…oh and everyone has to put their own ingredient in too."

"Is that…hygienic?" Atobe asked, ruffling Jirou's hair affectionately.

"Yes! As long as we make sure the ingredients are clean!" Jirou said, "it's be SUGEE!"

"Hmm, that doesn't sound bad…" Shishido considered.

"Yeah! Let's have a Surprise Pot!" Gakuto started jumping.

"Surprise Pot it is then." Atobe said, calling Yukimura.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"This is Atobe."

"Keigo! So have you decided then?"

"My team seems to be interesting in a Surprise Pot."

"Why, that's a great idea!"

"It…is? Are you sure the pot will be edible?"

"Well, knowing Niou probably not, but it'll be fun right?"

"Hmm, I suppose, well, we should probably invite the others too, no?"

"I'll get to that," Yukimura chuckled as a huge explosion could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"What was that?" Atobe asked.

"Oh, just the usual, I'm sure Genichiroh can handle it…on second thought, I better check it out. I'll talk to you later then." He hung up.

_That was strange…_

* * *

_ **Seigaku:**_

"Achoo!" Almost the whole team sneezed in unison.

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Someone must be thinking about us." Fuji smiled.

"Or mad at us." (Anti: common Chinese belief that if you sneeze like a couple of times in a row, it means that someone is either mad at you or thinking about you.)

"This sucks, how are we supposed to practise if we keep on sneezing?" Kikumaru demanded.

"Why are we practising on Saturday again?" Momo asked.

"Because the Nationals are coming up and we must." Oishi explained, shaking Momo's hand as their match finished.

"Right."

"Hoi, shouldn't we celebrate the beginning of the Nationals?"

"Yeah, we should have a Beginning-of-the-Nationals party!"

"Baka, what kind of name is that?"

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"How can they fight so early in the morning?" Kikumaru asked.

"The same way we play tennis so early in the morning." Fuji replied.

"I want a party! Don't you Ochibi?"

"Whatever."

"That would be a good idea." Fuji commented, coming over to their court. "Right Tezuka?"

"It would interfere with practise."

"All work and no play makes everything so dull though." Fuji smiled.

"I think a party would be good too." Kawamura said, shyly.

"Yes, Tezuka, I think some fun would do us some good." Oishi said.

"P-A-R-T-Y!" Kikumaru was already jumping up and down, bumping into Oishi in the process.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi blushed like crazy.

"Nani?" Kikimaru didn't think there was anything wrong with falling into his doubles partner, nope nothing wrong at all.

Again, conveniently at that EXACT moment, the buchou ring tone went off. Can you guess whose phone it was? OF COURSE! It was Tezuka-BUCHOU'S. Cause like it's the _buchou_ ring tone and he's like the _buchou_…never mind.

"Moshi moshi"

"Hello Kunimitsu."

"Seiichi..."

"Let me guess, you're practising?"

"Hn…"

"All work and no play makes everything dull, Kunimitsu."

"Funny, Fuji just said that."

"Well, great minds think alike as they say."

"Hn." _Sadistic__ minds think alike._

"How is Fuji-san?"

"He's doing well."

"That's good…so I have an invitation for your team."

"An invitation to what?"

"A party, a Surprise Pot actually…at Keigo's place."

"What for?"

"Start-of-Nationals!"

"My team was just talking about that."

"My, my, what a coincidence, so what say you?"

"I'll consult my team."

"Okay, well get back to me, or Keigo or Rokkaku." Yukimura hung up.

Tezuka surveyed the expectant looks of his team, and thought about how many things can go wrong in a Surprise Pot. He hoped that Atobe had a backup plan, or maybe even a couple of bodyguards.

"Come on Tezuka! Why did Seiichi call?" Fuji asked.

_Since when was he on first name terms with Seiichi?_ "A party."

"A party?"

"A Start-of-Nationals party."

"What a stupid name." Momo commented.

"Not as stupid as Beginning-of-the-Nationals party." Kaidoh said.

"Shut up Mamushi!"

"Thirty laps, both of you." Tezuka said and the two juniors started running.

"So, fill us in Buchou!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Hyoutei, Rokkaku and Rikkaidai are having a Surprise Pot party at Atobe's place."

"Wow, talk about telepathy!"

"So they invited us?"

"Yeah."

"Should we go?"

"Hell yeah!" Momo shouted from somewhere around the court.

"This would be a good occasion to test my new Inui Juice." Inui muttered.

"No tampering with the Pot."

"Awww, that's no fun."

"If it's a Surprise Pot, then we can put anything we bring right?" Fuji smiled innocently.

"…" Tezuka gave Fuji a wary look.

"Fuji, please don't 'spice' up the pot with alcohol related beverages or illegal drugs." Oishi said.

"Why Oishi, I can't believe you would accuse that of me, if anyone is to be blamed, it should be Hyoutei's Oshitari-san."

"Ahem, I'll tell Atobe then."

"Very well, did Yukimura tell us when the party will be?"

"No."

"Oh well, I'm sure he will inform us sooner or later." With that the Seigaku regulars drifted off to practise again.

* * *

_**Yamabuki:**_

"Minami, wouldn't it be nice if we could do something since we made it into the Nationals?"

"Sengoku, what are you hinting at?"

"Well the fact that I just heard that all the other schools that made it into the Nationals are having a big party at Atobe's house."

Ah, the buchou ringtone strikes again.

"Hold that thought Sengoku. Moshi moshi?"

"Minami-kun I was wondering whether you would consider my invitation to come to a party at Keigo's house to celebrate the fact that we all made it into the Nationals. So we decided to have a Surprise pot. Yamabuki is more than welcome to join, since of course you guys did make it to the Nationals"

"Funny, Sengoku just mentioned that party."

"So Minami-kun what do you say?"

"We'll come, but I don't think that my whole team will be so pleased with the idea."

"Alright then, bring whoever wants to come then. See you there"

"Sengoku, it looks like you'll be getting your way today."

* * *

_**Fudomine:**_

"Tachibana-san, the nationals are coming up quick." Kamio remarked.

"I know, I was thinking we should relieve some stress by celebrating."

"What type of celebration?" Sakurai asked.

"A party…" Tachibana said.

"A party?" Ishida asked after a moment of silence, the team wondered if they had heard their captain right.

"Yes, a Celebrate-The-Nationals party!"

"Okay…" The team exchanged glances, just then, a cell phone rang, Tachibana's, because it was the buchou ringtone.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Tachibana!"

"Yukimura!"

"Aren't we on first name terms?"

"It doesn't matter. Why did you call?"

"Hmmmm, it seems like my team would like a party to celebrate the fact that we are going to the Nationals."

"What a coincidence. It seems like my team would like to have a Celebrate-The-Nationals party."

"It seems like everyone would like a party. Well Seigaku, Rikkaidai, and Hyotei are also having one, so we decided to group together to have a BIG party. Of course we will be using Keigo's house."

"Very well. We shall call you back when we have decided."

TACHIBANA-SANNNN!! CAN WE GO??"

"Uchimura! What-ah I see you have heard our conversation. So does that mean that you would all like to go?"

All the Fudomine Regulars nodded. "Very well then."

"Ah, Kippei. Have you decided?"

"It seems that we have Seichii. We will be going."

"Oh good. Now I just have to let Keigo know."

"I don't understand why it's called a Celebrate-The-Nationals party. I wanted it to be called a Celebrate-Getting-Into-The-Nationals party. It would have been a much better name for it, since Fudomine has never gotten into the Nationals before. I suggested it but no one would listen. I thought that Akira would support me but no I guess our friendship bond isn't deep enough…"

As Shinji ranted on, Tachibana and crew decided what to do at the party. Just then again Tachibana's phone rang…again.

"Ah, Kippei I forgot to tell you that it was going to be a Surprise Pot party, so you guys can bring some stuff that we can actually eat. Mind you some other schools might have tampered with the food so you might want to be careful."

"…"

"Okay then, see you there!"

_What have I gotten my team into?_

So, with Atobe in charge of the decorations (cuz it's Atobe's house and all), the decorations took a certain theme (ahem, purple). Thus, (poor servants) the preparations for the Start-of-Nationals/We-Made-it-Into-Nationals/Getting-Into-the-Nationals/Beginning-of-Nationals/Nationals/Celebrate-the-Nationals party started…and the colour theme wasn't the only thing that was wrong with this party…

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Anti: **__Yeah, I'm sooo sorry for the uber long Hyoutei part, I seemed to have gone overboard with Hyoutei, cuz, yeah, I write Hyoutei fics a lot. When I start writing Hyoutei, I can't seem to stop so bleh. It just turned out UBER LONG!! But we all love Hyoutei anyways so w/e. HYOUTEI PRIDE! Goes overboard and explodes with Hyoutei pride…_

_**Ica:**__ …do tell me when I started liking Hyotei. Sorry about Anti and her LOOOOOOOONG Hyotei part. We also won't really be updating fast cause of homework and such…end of the school year is coming and that means exams sooo yeah. It's long and stuff yeah…but we hope you liked it. Keep looking for our fics. If I get bored, I just might write my own. READ N' REVIEW. FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED/RIDDICULED._


	2. Getting Ready: Hyotei

**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **The nationals are starting and what better way to start the nationals than to have a party with the Kantou region!! Throw in Yukimura's healing, Tezuka coming back, Hyoutei getting into the Nationals…and we have a surprise PoT!**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, Maruhara, Golden, Silver, Platinum. ??/??(mystery pair we accept ideas)**

**Category: ****humour/ general**

**Characters:**** Everyone**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own POT; Anti does, however, own Fuji (DIBS ON FUJI! . ) (jks jks, I don't want to get attacked by barbaric fangirls or Konomi Takeshi)**

* * *

_**The day before the party:**_

"NO, NOT THAT WAY!!. YOU'RE RUINING ORE-SAMA'S EXPENSIVE PURPLE RIBBONS!! I JUST HAD THEM SHIPPED FROM EGYPT!!"

"We are deeply sorry Keigo-bochama"

"NO MORE TO THE LEFT! MORE! MORE! MORE! STOP! NOW BACK A LITTLE TO THE RIGHT! STOP!! RIGHT THERE! LEAVE THEM!"

"It would seem that the composed Atobe Keigo is throwing a hissy fit"

"OSHITARI!! GET OUT OF HERE!! THE DECORATIONS ARE NOT DONE AND YOU'RE RUINING THE FURNITURE! OUT ALL OF YOU!!"

The rest of the Hyotei regulars could hardly contain themselves. They ran into the next room, with Jirou in tow, and burst out laughing until their stomachs hurt, except for of course Hiyoshi who grinned widely, a huge accomplishment if you ask me.

"Now the silk hangings…" Atobe pointed to the box of purple silk while mumbling to himself about incompetent servants.

"Ne Atobe, if you keep stressing like this you're going to break out on the day of the party." Oshitari grinned.

"Well, Gakuto always has cover-up," Atobe sneered, "A girl like you will always be prepared."

"DAMNIT, I AM NOT A GIRL!"

But Atobe wasn't listening, nooo, he was busy swearing at the servants in eight different languages and telling them where to hang the silk in mixed English, Japanese, Greek, French and Italian…which just confused them more…

"_Left!!! à gauche!!! A sinistra!! _Iie! Hidari!!"

"What the hell is he saying?" Shishido asked.

"I believe he's saying left in a couple of different languages." Oshitari said.

"NO! I'm not that stupid!" Shishido rolled his eyes.

"The first one is English…" Ohtori said. "The second one is French?" he looked to Oshitari for confirmation.

"Correct, the third one is Italian."

"Damn IT!" Atobe proceeded to swear in another couple of languages, all the while confusing the servants even more. "Okay, LEAVE IT THERE, DON'T MOVE IT AN INCH!"

"Yes, Keigo-bochama,"

"Are those the silk hangings you shipped from Suzhou?" Ohtori asked.

"Yes, and the incompetent servants are messing it up."

"It's not like it's going to last any longer than the party, knowing the other schools." Shishido snorted.

"Ore-sama will give off the appearance of formality."

Mukahi giggled and rolled his eyes, which Atobe pointedly ignored and went back to the silk hangings.

"Droite! Iie! Right! Oh my…" – Atobe smacked his forhead- " Destra! NON! DESTRA! Oh…Japanese…MIGI!!!"

"Atobe, CALM DOWN, the servants can't understand a hundred languages."

Atobe muttered something like, "stupid servants, don't deserve ore-sama's greatness…."

"Keigo-bochama…" A timid looking maid stepped up.

"What do you want?" Atobe snapped, forgetting about appearances.

"The- the cook asked for…the menu for tomorrow night…"

"What part of a surprise pot do you not understand, hmmm?"

"Um, the cook believes we should prepare a menu…just in case…"

"Good point." Mukahi spoke up.

"Well then…just…make something commoners would eat."

"Um…" The maid looked nervous.

"What exactly do you mean by commoners, Atobe?" Oshitari asked.

"Those things that Echizen kid and Momoshirou eat…what are they called...burgers I think..."

"Atobe, that's sad, you're fifteen and you don't know what burgers are called." Shishido said.

"Ore-sama does not eat such vulgar foods!" Atobe snapped.

"Touchy." The members of the Hyotei regulars exchanged glances.

"I'm not even sure the cook knows how to cook burgers, she's more used to things like lemon sherbet, roast beef, escargots…" Atobe said, trailing off and turned back to the servants. "NOT THERE, THAT RUINS THE EFFECT! OVER TO THAT SIDE!"

"I think we should order pizza then, and give the cook a break."

"That's a lot of pizzas…"

"Its not like Atobe can't afford it…"

"The cook can cook pizza!" Atobe snapped.

"Yeah, gourmet Italian pizza…for a that many kids?"

"True, such vulgar people will not appreciate the food."

"Spoiled rich kid…" Hiyoshi muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing Atobe-senpai."

"Where did those statues go…?"

Funnily enough, Atobe DID have statues. Of himself of course. Which he planned on putting all over the room for the party. Oh he knew that they would be ruined, but he thought that it would do the others some good if they could stare at his amazing and beautiful face for a while. _Ore-sama no bigi ni__yoina_ much?

"Statues?"

"Yes, statues of Ore-sama, Ore-sama's magnificence will be admired by all the commoners, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"What magnificence?"

"Are you trying to piss ore-sama off, ahhh?"

"Nope."

"Bring me my Statues!"

"Yes, Keigo-bochama." The servants meekly obeyed the young master and brought six marble statues, all of Atobe, into the room.

"Over there…" Atobe pointed. "No…there…are you DEAF?"

"Here we go again."

"NO! OVER THERE!"

There was a HUGE smash and pieces of marble flew across the floor, a statue was smashed. Atobe stood frozen for a couple of minutes, his mouth opening and closing, the other team members held their breath…

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST? NEVER MIND THAT, HOW DARE YOU SMASH ORE-SAMA'S MAGIFICENT STATUE?!?!?!?!?" Atobe's voice rang throughout the mansion.

"We're deeply sorry…" The servants were apologizing.

"YOU RUINED ORE-SAMA'S GREATNESS, MY GREATNESS!!! HOW DARE YOU, YOU COMMONERS!!!" Atobe started swearing again, until there was a thud on the floor and Atobe, the great and calm buchou of Hyotei, fainted.

"Buchou died." Mukahi said, poking Atobe, experimentally, with this toe.

"He did not die, Gakuto, he merely fainted."

"Keigo-bochama!" The servants were in a state of panic.

"Big loss," Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Shishido-san…please be nice…" Ohtori said.

"Fine…" Shishido said while Mukahi was poking Atobe with a stick he found somewhere and Hiyoshi was busy contemplating what do draw on Atobe's face.

"Gakuto, stop poking Atobe." Oshitari said while Mukahi stuck a flag on Atobe's head and got out a sharpie from Hiyoshi.

"I'm not, I'm trying to draw on his face."

"You realize Atobe will kill you right?" Shishido asked.

"Shut up, don't ruin my fun."

"I guess the statue smashing was too much for him." Ohtori commented.

Kabaji picked Atobe off the floor and dumped him on the sofa, next to the sleeping Jirou, but Mukahi had already drew a mustache on Atobe and was proceeding to draw an unibrow.

"Can I cut Atobe's hair and put lipstick on him?" Mukahi asked his doubles partner.

"I think cutting his hair is going too far."

"What about lipstick?"

"If you can find any."

"Damn…" Mukahi thought for a moment, and then grinned and took out some lipstick from his pocket. "Which one would suit him more? Girly Pink or Sunlight Bronze?"

"And you have those in your pocket…because…?" Shishido asked.

"Emergencies such as this." Mukahi shrugged.

"They're half used…" Hiyoshi said.

"I've had a lot of emergencies okay?" Mukahi snapped, "Don't question me!"

"Right…" The rest of the team shuddered.

"So which colour?"

"Girly Pink." The team said in unison.

"Tee hee," Mukahi started on his lipstick, in the end, he put some on Atobe's cheeks for blush.

"He looks like he's used to doing this…" Shishido commented to Oshitari.

"It's Gakuto," Oshitari commented back, grinning and took out a camera…

Atobe now resembled a very ugly cross-dresser dressed in purple… and that's how Atobe looked when he woke up…

Gazing around at the mirror (he had one in every room), he could hardly recognize himself. That's when Atobe opened his mouth and screamed, but not before catching a hint of red behind the door and a flash.

"MUKAHI GAKUTO!!!!!!!"

Mukahi flew into the room, probably pushed by someone, he turned and shook his fist at whoever was behind him and faced Atobe… that day, Oshitari got some wonderful pictures…

We'll end it here because what happens next contains explicit violence and we want to keep the rating low…

* * *

**A/N**

_**Anti: **__WoOt, I love Hyoutei, and writing Hyoutei stories!!! YAY!!! Tee hee, Atobe spazzed!!! –worships Atobe's statue- Yeah, me and my Hyoutei obsession!! I love making fun of Mukahi, it's just something I do okay…for like almost every Hyoutei fic I write… Although Hiyoshi and Ohtori are fun to torture too… XP_

_**Ica:**__…__.Anti, you need to learn to calm down. please dont tell me you're high on air again...A sorry goes out to all Mukahi Gakuto fans...we just had to. It was too easy...Like last time, we might take a while to update, so please be patient. Thanks!_

_**Anti: **__I'm high on Hyoutei love…duh…yeah, Mukahi is so very easy to torture…Mukahi jokes never get old XPPP…_

_**Ica:**__ ...just ignore her. She's either on a sugar high or air._


	3. Getting Ready: Hyoutei and Rikkaidai

**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **The nationals are starting and what better way to start the nationals than to have a party with the Kantou region!! Throw in Yukimura's healing, Tezuka coming back, Hyoutei getting into the Nationals…and we have a surprise PoT!**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, Maruhara, Golden, Platinum, dirty ??/??(mystery pair we accept ideas)**

**Category: ****humour/ general**

**Characters:**** Everyone**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own POT; Anti does, however, own Fuji (DIBS ON FUJI! . ) (jks jks, I don't want to get attacked by barbaric fangirls or Konomi Takeshi)**

* * *

_**Day before the Party with Rikkaidai:**_

"Ne, buchou, what do we bring to this…thing?"

"You can bring whatever you want as long as it's edible. And no funny things either Akaya"

"...damn"

"That means you too Niou. I want no funny business from you. We are representing Rikkiadai. That means that we must be on our best behaviours. Also, please, no trashing of Atobe's house…"

Sometimes dealing with a team consisting of a junior devil, a sugar freak, the Trickster, a bald guy, an evil gentleman and a data freak were enough to give ANYONE a headache. You kinda have to feel sorry for the buchou and the fukubuchou. Really…they should learn to be more…responsible…if that's possible of course…

"Now we all need to go over some ground rules. Everyone is to bring an EDIBLE food. Nothing funny, nothing spicy, unless it's for yourself, none of those…drinks…Renji, Yaguyy, please make sure to watch over Niou so he doesn't do anything funny…and Niou…NO SPIKING THE POT. Oh and Geinchirou, I suggest that you bring some painkillers or Aspirin."

"Fukubuchou, what are you going to bring? I know what I'm gonna bring. But it's a secret!"

"…Akaya, please go bother someone else."

"But fukubuchou! You have to know what you're going to bring, so I'm helping you!!"

"Aka-chan, I don't think that Geinchirou appreciates your help at this moment…"

"Demo buchou, I don't want fukubuchou to embarrass himself. I mean he's prolly gonna bring MISO or something…"

_…That was what I WAS going to bring…they think I'm BORING? Am I really that boring?_ Sanada sweatdropped.

"Akaya, I think Geinchirou can bring whatever he wants, even if it's as boring as Miso."

_Even Yukimura thinks I'm boring…? Does that mean the WORLD thinks I'm boring?_

"Geinchirou, please stop sulking and help me here. Perhaps this will make you feel better. Akaya and Niou are arguing again. You can assign laps. How does that sound? Ne, Geinchirou, just because you _seem_ boring, doesn't mean that you are…"

_Yukimura, ­_-cue Yukimura's theme song(for those of you who have watched the anime)- _you still believe in me!!_

"Where are they? Ah, NIOU, KIRIHARA NO FIGHTING ON THE COURTS!! 20 LAPS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Demo buchou…you should really think about what you're going to bring tomorrow. Buchou…can we go over to Atobe's house today…I wanna see it!!"

"Oh! What a wonderful idea! I'll call Keigo right now. "

"Moshi moshi"

"Hello Seiichi"

"Ahh, you knew it was me. Well, Akaya wants to go over early, like now. I agreed, naturally. I thought that it might be good if you had some extra help."

"Seiichi…why do you do this to me.."

"Well I thought that it was a good idea. But you know…if you don't let Akaya go…he might just do something nasty tomorrow despite what I say."

"…Very well. Ore-sama _could _use some extra hands…since ore-sama's servants are incapable of doing anything correctly. Ore-sama cant believe it, they broke one of ore-sama's statues!! AND IT WAS A STATUE OF ORE-SAMA!"

"Alrighty then…well we'll be getting there soon. See you then! Okay, since Akaya suggested it, we will be going to Atobe's house. I want all of you to behave now alright? Also, we will be helping in setting up." a collection of groans escaped the regulars.

"Now, now, let's be nice. After all we ARE from Rikkaidai Fuzochu. We will represent our school with pride and not give it a bad name."

Heading over to Atobe's, a feeling of dread came over Sanada. He hand't brought any Aspirin for the headaches to come. He knew that putting Hyotei and Rikkaidai together wasn't the best of ideas. If anything, it was disaster just waiting to happen. Oh how Sanada wished he had Aspirin…

_**At (One of) Atobe's "House(s)" –Cough- Mansion(s) – cough-**_

"WHEN IS SEIICHI GONNA GET HERE?!?!"

"I think buchou lost it, ne Yuushi?"

"Gakuto, he can still hear you, you know…"

"Meh, whatever…I mean, he's too busy throwing a hissy fit because his servants can't do anything…"

-insert doorbell ringing-

"Hello Kei…go?"

Nope not Atobe. Just one of his MANY butlers. He's too busy throwing that hissy fit to actually come to the door…not that he would come to the door anyways…only cause it's Atobe.

"Ah Yukimura-san, please come in. Would your team like refreshments?"

"No, it's quite alright." Over his shoulder, he whispered, "remember what I told you, no fooling around. We are representing Rikkai. We cannot afford to lose face."

"…It's only Atobe…"

After stepping in Atobe's "house", they saw the damage and instantly regretted it. The floor was covered in pieces of marble, a piece faintly resembling Atobe's face was lying on the ground. There were traces of lipstick on the floor, on the couch and looking closely at Atobe's face, you could see that there was a streak of lipstick covering his face(courtesy of Mukahi of course), and to top it off, the room was STILL not ready despite the fact that the party is only a day away.

"…This place is a MESS!!" Niou yelled

"Ne, buchou, I think the Hyotei people are REALLY incompetent…"

"Oh my god!! AKA-CHAN USED A BIG WORD!! MARUI-SENPAI IS SOOOO PROUD OF YOUUU!"

"WHAT is going on? I thought you guys were here to help, not destroy the place!!" said Atobe

"We're not destroying anything…it was like this when we got here…"

Atobe gave the team an exasperated look and told his servants to bring in refreshments. Instantly, rich platters of high class food were brought in, from cakes to sandwiches… all the Rikkaidai members could say was "Whoa…"

"Please, make yourselves at home," Atobe's hosting skills never failed him… even when he was in the middle of a hissy fit.

"Well, Keigo, we're here to help not disrupt your work, please tell us how we may be of assistance." Yukimura smiled his oh-so-innocent smile.

But Atobe wasn't listening anymore, nope, his charming side just slipped from his face and now… well he was too busy screaming at the servants.

"NO NOT THERE, DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED?!? IT SHOULD BE OVER THERE, HAVE YOU NO EYES?!!"

"…" The rest of the Hyoutei boys peeked into the room and grinned at the scene. "Hello." They walked in nonchalantly.

"Oh! Um, is your captain okay?" Marui asked.

Oshitari glanced at the 'captain', "I wouldn't be worried, he'll snap out of it."

"Yeah, he's been worse." Mukahi rolled his eyes.

The Rikkaidai players shivered at the thought of '_worse'_.

"Has he been?" Only Yukimura seemed unaffected.

"Oh yeah, especially with non-professional people, like the students." Shishido grinned.

"Ore-sama does not appreciate you spreading lies!" Atobe snapped.

"It's not a lie."

"Oh my god! LEAVE IT THERE! DON'T MOVE IT!"

"Yes, Keigo-bocchama" The servant mumbled.

"The party is like…what time away?"

"…a day."

"So what happened to his face?" Niou asked.

"…um… Mukahi-senpai…" Hiyoshi began.

"Don't say anything!" Mukahi snapped.

"I still have the pictures, Gakuto." Oshitari smirked.

"What pictures?" Kirihara asked.

"Yes, what pictures?" Yanagi took out his notebook.

"Nothing…right, Choutarou?" Mukahi said quickly, knowing that Ohtori wouldn't bust him.

"Um…yeah…" Ohtori looked nervously at Oshitari.

They were interrupted by a huge crash, even bigger than the statue crash… and another groan from Atobe. This woke Jirou up.

"Ehhh….?" Jirou's gave the people around him an evil glare.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID?!?!?! YOU WOKE JIROU UP!!!"

"We're sorry, Keigo-bocchama."

"CAN'T YOU CARRY A POT FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT SENDING IT CRASHING INTO ORE-SAMA'S NEWLY REPLACED MARBLE?"

The pot was HUGE! Enormous, basically it had to be big enough to feed like, dozens of growing teenagers. So no wonder the servants couldn't carry it.

"What was that?" Kirihara asked.

"I believe that was a pot for the surprise pot." Yagyuu said.

"…"

"Ne Atobe, is everything okay?" Shishido asked.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY! DOES IT LOOK OKAY? WHAT DO YOU THINK? THE POT JUST GOT DESTROYED FROM THE INCOMPETENT SERVANTS, YOU COME HERE AND CARRY THE DAMNED POT!"

"Usu." Kabaji walked dutifully towards the pot.

"You guys too." Atobe pointed to his team.

"Why us?"

"Training."

"Rikkaidai will help too, ne?" Yukimura smiled.

"BUT WHY?"

"Ah, mu'ah vriting." (Yeah, we're eating) Marui said, through his overstuffed mouth from rich cakes.

"But we came here to help, ne Genichirou?" Yukimura turned on his smile.

"Hn, go help the others."

"I DUN WANNA!" Kirihara whined.

"Yeah!"

"Puri…"

"Niou…go help those people." Yagyuu said.

"…"

"Niou…"

"……."

"Niou!"  
"…….OKAY! I'll go!" Niou gave up, "But I'm taking the bubblegum freak and the brat with me."

"Go ahead." Sanada growled.

"Bun-kun, Aka-chan, go." Yukimura smiled happily.

"Jackal, you're coming too. Eh?"

As it turns out, Jackal, being the only totally SANE one in Rikkai(and the only good soul left in Rikkai), was already helping out with said people. So now, The Hyotei team(minus Jirou and Atobe), Marui, Kirihara, Jackal and Niou, were carrying the last remains of the pot out of the room. All were surprised to find another one ready. Just in case! You never know, I mean what SANE person puts all the PoT boys in the same room without some kind of backup? See Atobe is smarter than that (or so says Anti), and he knows that if he didn't he's just be ASKING for a migraine.

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!! KABAJI! GET OVER HERE AND CARRY THE DAMN POT!"

"Usu."

"Ne, Keigo, if you keep frowning like that, you're going to get wrinkles at thirty" Yukimura stated as he walked up to Atobe.

"Seiichi…you're not helping in the least…"

"The doctor told me to take it easy for the next week."

"Fine. At least make sure your team doesn't do anything funny to the pot. I don't want to get another one. It would take too long. I had it shipped specially from an antique fair in the UK."

"…Keigo, you know, there are perfectly good pots in Japan…"

"Yes, but this one is of better quality" Atobe said haughtily

_It's just a pot…_

"I think I'll go check on what my team is doing. You never know when Niou the Trickster is going to strike again…"

As he edged away from Atobe slowly, the said trickster was plotting something. You could just see it in his eyes. That evil glint and the smirk making its way SLOWLY across his face. The look of pure trouble and evil. Though no one can top Fuji's and Yukimura's sadisticness (no its not a word, but it is now).

"Yuushi! Niou-san is scaring me." Mukahi whispered to his partner.

"Suck it up."

"Wahhh…"

Oshitari smirked, and pulled Mukahi into a tight hug, closing his arms around him. "It's okay, I'll protect you no matter what." He whispered in Mukahi's ear.

"Oh Yuushi…" Mukahi closed his eyes.

"Gakuto…"

"Get a room." Shishido growled.

"We are in a room."

"A room far away from us."

"You're just jealous." Mukahi grinned.

"…" (Anti is currently under the influence of Dirty yaoi fanfiction and permanently has a picture of Oshitari in a pink thong stuck in her head)

"Buchou…what're they doing?" Kirihara asked Yukimura, looking wonderingly at the Hyoutei couple.

"Oh, um…" Yukimura sweatdropped and looked to Sanada for support.

However, Sanada was pointedly looking out the window.

"Kirihara, come here, I don't think you should see this." Yukimura all but dragged the little demon out of the room… only to come across Atobe making out with Jirou in a corner. Yukimura quickly dragged Kirihara into another room.

"Ne Buchou, why are two boys kissing? I thought only a girl and a boy kissed."

"Hm, about that…" Yukimura knew he couldn't get out of it this time, "You haven't seen Niou and Yagyuu?"

"No…"

"I suppose you wouldn't since Hiroshi is more sensible." Yukimura said to no one in particular.

"Buchou…"

"Oh yes, where was I? Well normally a boy would like a girl…but sometimes a boy would like a boy or a girl would like a girl. Do you understand?" Yukimura was caught in the awkwardest of situations.

"No…"

"Saa, it's like this… most people are right-handed, but sometimes some one is left-handed…"

"I'm left-handed… so does that mean I like boys?"

"You're missing my point here, Akaya. The point is people are different, they like different things…"

"Buchou, do you know what it's like to kiss a boy?"

Yukimura sweatdropped, "Um no… what gives you that idea, Akaya?"

"Well buchou know A LOT!"

"Heh…" Yukimura didn't know whether to be offended by it or be flattered by it.

"Hey Akaya!" Marui ran in recklessly, holding expensive Wedgwood china.

"Marui-senpai?"

"I'll show you what it's like to kiss a boy!"

"Marui, I don't think this is the time and place…" Yukimura said.

"Oh please, it's not like you haven't done it."

"Marui, fifty laps around the mansion now!" Sanada snapped, suddenly entering the room.

"But it's freaking huge!"

"A hundred."

Marui shot Saada an evil glare before taking off running.

"Ne Shishido-san?" Ohtori and Shishido entered the room, carrying boxes of god-knows-what.

"Yes, Ohtori?"

"Where did Mukahi-senpai and Oshitari-senpai go?"

"To the guest room."

"Are they helping to decorate it?"

"You could say that…" Shishido gave Yukimura and Sanada an apologetic look.

"Oh my…" Yukimura's eyes widened into horror.

"What is it?"

"It's just that" – Yukimura's expresson turned into amusment- "Didn't Masaharu and Hiroshi also go to the guest room?"

"There are billions of guest rooms, what are the chances that -" Shishido was cut off by a shrill scream.

"…"

This was accompanied by a screaming Mukahi running into the room with his shirt unbuttoned and a developing hickey on his neck and Oshitari strolling calmly into the room with a loose tie and messy hair. The moment they were both in the room, Mukahi turned a 180 degree turn and jumped into Oshitari. Oshitari threw his arms around the shivering redhead comfortingly.

"Yuushi, I'm scared…"

"It's okay, Gakuto."

Moments later, an embarrassingly dishevelled Yagyuu entered the room with a grinning Niou in toll. As all this was happening, Yukimura had to good sense to drag Kirihara and Ohtori out of the room, followed by Shishido who was suppressing laughter and Sanada who was rubbing his temples in dire need of aspirin.

"What is the meaning of this, ahhh?" Atobe demanded, entering the room with Jirou and Kabaji.

"Umm…"

"Kabaji, leave us, this is no for your ears." Atobe commanded.

"Usu." He left in the direction of where Yukimura took Kirihara and Ohtori.

"We were just going into the second guest room on the left side of the west wing like we always do, but these two people were inside it!" Mukahi pointed at Niou and Yagyuu.

"Hey! Where's buchou?" Niou demanded

"Right here," Yukimura strolled into the room having placed Kirihara, Ohtori, Kabaji and Hiyoshi (who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time) under quarantine with Sanada.

"Well, you know what Hiyoshi and I do!"

"But Masaharu, this is Atobe's mansion, please use more discretion."

"It's not like they do!"

"Niou! Don't talk back to Yukimura!" Sanada's voice came from the other room. "Fifty laps around the mansion!"

"You too Mukahi, Oshitari," Atobe ordered

"Hey! What did we do?"

"You disrupted ore-sama and Jirou." Atobe said, "Now Seiichi, I'll place this in your capable hands"

"Keigo! It's not like you to leave like this. Where are you going?"

"To ore-sama's room…come along Jirou"

"Yay!" Jirou ran over to follow Atobe

"Oh and, aspirin is in that blue box over there. I suggest you give some to Sanada before he passes out."

"So insightful, Keigo, as always"

"But of course…"

Now we wonder how they're going to be ready by tomorrow (Anti is STILL under the influence of yaoi…)

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Ica**:…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHTT?!?!? DUDE I SIGN OFF AN YOU GO AND DO THIS?!?!?

**Anti**: … do you really want to know? It was so scary, I'm like scarred for life, I have a picture of Mukahi in a playboy bunny costume in my head… ouch

**Ica**:………I REALLY don't want to know…ANYWAYS. I know we haven't updated in like forever (we were too lazy…well more like I was too lazy BUT W/E). The point is, here is the new chapter go have fun. Press the little button down there and REVIEWWW. PLEASEEE. It would make us very happy.

**Anti**: Yeah you're too lazy, I was busy writing my OWN fics. Anyways, Anti had a little fun with Yaoi in this one. Tee hee… please don't twitch when you read it like Ica did.

**Ica:** Thanks to you, I nearly died. Yes we like to ramble. Please review and read Anti's (Hopeless92) fics. Now GO


End file.
